The Intruder
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: An Intruder breaks into WMHS. Tike, character death, rated T to be safe.


A/N: I was really bored in Science so I wrote the 1st few paragraphs in my notebook. That's why they might not be so good. And I apologize in advance for character death. I've been reading really angsty fics recently (which stained my shirt with tears. They're both Klaine and on Live Journal. They're called "Perfect, Not Broken" and "Everything's Made to Be Broken" I was dying of sadness, but they're great) After you read this, go check them out. I hope you enjoy the story!

PS: This is set a bit after "Never Been Kissed", that's why Kurt's at WMHS and there is no Dating!Klaine.

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go over this? I DON'T OWN GLEE! If I did there would be so much more continuity. But we have RIB to blame for the plot holes, so I guess they own Glee.

XxX

Tina fiddled with her pencil, not really paying attention to the French lecture. She glanced at Kurt and Mercedes, who were in front of her, avidly passing notes; most probably talking about that cute guy, Blaine, Kurt had met at Dalton. Quinn was sitting at the table next to her, writing something down. Her attention turned to next to her, where Mike was sitting with the utmost attention. She found his eagerness cute, but kind of stereotypical.

She started to doodle when Mike's attention turned to her. "Tina, you should be taking notes! The test is on Friday!" he scolded her.

"I don't need reminding, Mike," she hissed, annoyed.

"Well, sorry for helping!" he was hurt at Tina's exasperated tone.

She was sorry for snapping at him, but she didn't need anyone telling her when the test was. She looked at 'Cedes and Kurt, wanting to have sat with them.

There was a bang from the hallway. No one seemed to care, most probably thinking that it was some poor kid getting shoved into a locker. To Tina it didn't seem like a body-hitting-locker noise, she would know, it's happened to her enough. She forgot about it quickly.

Until a voice came from the door, "Nobody move,"

She gasped, as did many other people, at the fact that this intruder was holding a gun. He was lanky, had short blonde hair, and piercing blue-green eyes. **(A/N: Thanks to Matt, he let me use himself as a character. HI MATTHEW! I LOVE YOU!) **Tina recognized him, his name was Matthew. He was 3 years older than her; he had been the football star when he went to WMHS, the perfect popular guy. But why was he holding a gun?

"What are you doing?" Mr. Heyman, the French teacher, asked.

"Revenge," the intruder said bluntly, "You ruined my life,"

My. Heyman was obviously confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Way to add salt to the wound," he remarked, "You gave me that F, causing me to lose my spot if the football team and my scholarship."

Realization shot across Mr. Heyman's face, "You don't have to do this,"

"Yeah, I do"

"But you can't. You're a good kid, Matthew. Please,"

"I was a good kid, but now… Sorry to disappoint you."

Kurt stood up, "Please, just leave us alone,"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just someone who wants to protect his friends,"

***BANG! ***

The gun had gone off, the bullet hitting Kurt square in the head.

"Stay here, don't move, and stay silent" the intruder ran out of the classroom.

She couldn't bear to see Kurt, already gone, lying in a pool of his own blood. Mercedes was hysterical. Her screams filled the room, obviously disobeying the gunman. Quinn was sobbing, staining her shirt with tears. Tina was just numb, but she felt tears roll down her cheeks and Mike's arm around her. She never loved him more than she did now. Matthew had told them to stay still, but Mike moved, risking his life, just to comfort Tina.

She was so sorry to have been pissed at him, "Mike," she whispered, "I love you,"

He looked at her, and kissed her. It was soft and perfect, leaving Tina oblivious for a second. They broke apart, leaving them both silent. But they both knew the kiss had said it all. **((A/N: I know, very cheesy) )**

Matthew never came back. A student found him dead on the football field, soon after Kurt's death. That led people to the French classroom, where it was completely still.

On this day a piece of everyone in that room, especially Tina, was changed. Thanks to the intruder.

XxX

A/N: Sorry for killing Kurt, but I need to. I made his last words pretty good though! After all that, I really hope you liked it. Again, thanks to Matt for letting me kill him. Review please!


End file.
